


Les humeurs d'Hanji Zoe

by Neechu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, Gen, Hanji a des obsessions bizarres, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neechu/pseuds/Neechu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'excentricité d'Hanji Zoe n'est plus à prouver et son esprit tordu n'a pas fini de faire tourner en bourrique ses camarades !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rivaille et la baignoire

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Hange Zoe's fantasies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006309) by [Neechu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neechu/pseuds/Neechu)



> Initialement posté sur [FFnet](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11075461/1/Les-humeurs-d-Hanji-Zoec).  
> 

S'il y avait bien une chose que Hanji Zoe protégeait avec ferveur, c'était son intimité, même si le chef d'escouade n'avait aucun scrupule à violer celle des autres.

\- Oy, la binoclarde, casse-toi de là ! Tes chaussures sont crades en plus !  
\- Oh ! Rivaille~ ! C'est pour la science ! Tu es un sujet parfait pour mon étude sur la proportionnalité du corps humain !

Pliant soigneusement sa chemise, le chef d'escouade grogna. Il n'était même plus capable de prendre son bain tranquille ! Saleté de binoclarde.

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, espèce de tarée ! Je garderais mon froc jusqu'à ce que tu dégages de là. Et grouille, avant que je le fasse moi-même.  
\- Oh allez, c'est pour la science !

Sa langue claqua contre son palais et il la poussa de force en dehors de la salle de bains alors qu'elle se débattait.

\- Va t'occuper de la proportionnalité des Titans au lieu de me faire chier !  
\- J'ai déjà vérifié, bêta ! Les titans n'ont pas d'organes reproducteurs ! D'ailleurs, Eren il...  
\- Je m'en branle ! Hurla-t-il, avant de croiser le regard de sa collègue, ce putain de regard. Je rectifie, je m'en fous ! D'accord ?  
\- Allez, Rivaille, je m'ennuie depuis que mes deux titans ont été tué, et Eren n'arrivant toujours pas à se transformer... Tu as juste à me montrer ta...

Un coup de pied au cul et il referma la porte à clef derrière lui.

\- Quelle plaie celle-là ! Souffla-t-il en espérant pouvoir enfin se laver tranquillement.

Guettant le moindre bruit, et accusant le silence comme étant un bon signe, il termina de se déshabiller. Une fois dans son plus simple appareil, près à rentrer dans la baignoire, il entendit la clef tomber de la serrure.

\- HANJI, JE VAIS TE TUER !


	2. Dans le bureau d'Erwin Smith

Bras croisés, Erwin observait son excentrique chef d'escouade, l'arrière-train posé sur son bureau, se plaindre à nouveau de la disparition de ses deux sujets d'étude, Sonny et Bean. Mais sa patience n'était pas qu'un légende, il ne bronchait jamais. Enfin, presque jamais.

\- Tu savais que Rivaille arrivait à remplir son pantalon malgré sa petite taille ?

Il reposa sa tasse de thé en toussant, s'étouffant à moitié.

\- Hanji, ça suffit. L'autre jour on m'a rapporté qu'Eren avait hurlé au viol dans les cachots.  
\- C'est important aussi de tout savoir sur les hommes pour mieux se préserver !

Il soupira longuement.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec ton obsession sur la taille des attributs des membres du bataillon d'exploration.  
\- Pour la reproduction ! Mais bon, trouver un humain capable de toucher Rivaille c'est pas gagner. Enfin, une femme.

Elle adressa alors un sourire éclatant à son chef avant de sortir en accordant un dernier coup d'œil à son supérieur, fière d'elle.

\- Je crois qu'Erwin a rougi !


	3. Les limites de la patience

D'un pas lourd, le caporal-chef Rivaille traversait la cour en traînant un paquet particulièrement bruyant.

\- Oy les morveux, bougez de là ! Brailla-t-il en passant à travers la petite bande.  
\- Caporal, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Eren avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

Il tenait Hanji par le col et la traînait derrière lui sans ménagement aucun.

\- Ereeeen~, aide-moiiii, supplia la scientifique en tendant les bras vers lui.

Mikasa donna un coup de pied dans ses mains alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à s'agripper au t-shirt du titan.

\- Démerde-toi ! Grogna la brune.  
\- Ça va, Mikasa, je sais me défendre ! geignit Eren.  
\- Eren, commença Hanji, l'œil brillant, tu savais que Riv... AIIIE !  
\- Vos gueules ! Persifla le petit brun en bottant les fesses de la scientifique.

Il continua alors de traîner son égale plus loin vers le puits où ils avaient effectué la première expérience d'Eren sous le regard effrayé des recrues.

\- Putain, je savais que j'aurais du aller dans la brigade spéciale ! soupira Jean en fusillant discrètement Eren du regard.


	4. Au fond du trou

\- Major Smith, nous avons un problème !

Le blond releva la tête de son bureau et posa son stylo en observant une Petra essoufflée et paniquée.

\- Ça sent les problèmes, déclara Mike qui se tenait près de lui.  
\- Hanji est au fond du puits et elle refuse d'en sortir !  
\- Encore Hanji ? S'exclama le Major. Sortez-la de force !  
\- Rivaille nous en empêche.

Erwin fit signe à Mike de le suivre et tous les trois se dirigèrent les lieux du crimes.

\- C'est quoi ce raffut ? Vous croyez qu'on a le temps pour ces gamineries ?  
\- A vrai dire, chef, ces derniers temps, on se fait pas mal chi...AIIIIIIE !

Il tourna la tête et observa Auruo qui venait de trébucher et de se mordre la langue. Il n'y avait que des fous autour de lui, décidément !

\- Rivaaaaille~, mon chouuuu~ ! Entendait-il brailler au loin. Allez, s'il te plaiiiiit !  
\- Ta gueule ! Hurla l'interpellé avant de voir son supérieur arriver. Et merde.  
\- Rivaille...  
\- Oh, Erwiiiin~ !  
\- C'est quoi ce foutoir, encore ?  
\- Je la laisse crever de faim, cette tarée ! Elle s'est introduite dans ma piaule cette nuit.

Le major soupira, et fit signe aux recrues autour de lui de déguerpir.

\- Petra, sortez-moi Hanji de là ! Sur-le-champ !

La jeune femme qui avait récupéré son équipement tridimensionnel s'engouffra dans le puit.

\- Elle ne veut pas sortir tant qu'elle n'aura pas tes mensurations, précisa Rivaille en observant Erwin du coin de l'œil.

Ce dernier lutta pour garder son calme.

\- Et toi, pourquoi tu refuses qu'on la fasse sortir ?  
\- Il parle dans son sommeil ! Répondit Hanji qui se débattait avec la rouquine. Nooon, Petra ! Lâche-moi !

Erwin fut surpris de voir le petit brun éviter furieusement son regard en se concentrant sur ce qu'il se passait dans le puits.

\- On peut pas la laisser crever là-dedans ?  
\- Tu vois quelqu'un de son niveau pour la remplacer ?

Ayant tout entendu, elle accorda un clin d'œil à son égal alors que Petra le remontait enfin.

\- Foutez-la dans un cachot pour la nuit, ordonna le blond. Rivaille, suis-moi.

La scientifique observa Erwin et Rivaille s'éloigner en sifflant. Ce dernier la fustigea du regard, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas fini de se venger.


	5. Le geôlier prisonnier

Assise dans sa cellule, la scientifique observait son geôlier qui restait posté sans rien dire. Celui-ci se demandait fortement ce qu'il avait fait pour subir une telle sentence.

\- Auruo~ !  
\- Laissez-moi tranquille ! grinça-t-il entre ses dents.  
\- Vous savez, vous pouvez toujours imiter Rivaille, mais Petra ne tombera pas plus amoureuse de vous.  
\- Fermez la ! Grogna-t-il.  
\- Elle l'admire juste pour son côté bad boy vous savez, c'est tout. Forcément, c'est un nain !

Le soldat soupira et passa une main sur son visage. Son tour de garde venait de commencer mais il n'en pouvait déjà plus.

\- Mais vous n'avez aucune chance avec elle en tout cas.  
\- De toute façon, cela ne vous regarde pas !

Le rire d'Hanji inquiéta Auruo qui lui accorda un regard. Le sien était indescriptible. Ses yeux étaient brillants à travers ses lunettes et il mit un temps avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de la même lueur que lorsqu'elle avait l'occasion de toucher un titan. Il vira au rouge et s'étrangla avant de tomber dans les pommes, sous le choc, un léger filet de sang s'échappant de son nez.

 


	6. Dîner

L'heure du dîner avait sonné et toute l'unité d'élite de l'escadron d'exploration s'était retrouvée autour de la table. Rivaille sirotait son thé en fin de repas en regardant Hanji de travers. La binoclarde était visiblement assez bigleuse pour ne pas remarquer que cela n'était pas ses quartiers.

\- Rivaille~ !

Il soupira. Quand cela commençait ainsi, il savait que ça ne pouvait qu'aller mal.

\- Tsss, ferme-la, tu veux pas aller faire chier tes hommes ? Pourquoi tu viens toujours squatter ici ?  
\- J'ai mes raisons.

Elle accorda un clin d'œil suggestif à Petra alors qu'Auruo recrachait son verre par le nez, sous le choc.

\- Putain t'es dégueulasse ! S'énerva Rivaille qui était en face en se relevant d'un coup pour s'écarter. Tu m'as craché à la gueule !

Auruo était pris d'une violente quinte de toux alors qu'Hanji éclatait de rire.

\- C'est pas à ça que te sert ton bavoir autour du cou ?!

Hanji se leva d'un bond, accompagné d'un cri hystérique, en voyant la chaise de Rivaille frôler son visage.

\- Dégage de là, saleté !


End file.
